What a fine summer
by The.Only.Mrs.Edward.Cullen
Summary: RonHermione Slash, sexual references! i dont have the oppotunity to update much, im a very busy person ...Just enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_My first story, take it easy on me, im not very good at writing stories, if you find any mistakes tell me in a review and ill change it._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, unfortunately!**

ENJOY!!

-Ron's thoughts

-Hermione's thoughts

It was a fine summer's day and in the grounds of Hogwarts Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking to Hagrids hut. Hermione had noticed that all day Ron was giving her 'looks', the type of 'I want to kiss you' look. He tried to give these looks in secret, but didn't succeed. Harry was completely oblivious to what was happening between Ron and Hermione.

They arrived at Hagrid's door, Harry in between Ron and Hermione, Hermione was happy about this arrangement.

"He better be here! I ain't walked all this way for nothing" moaned Ron.

"Oh stop your moaning!" Now this was strange because Ron actually obeyed Hermione's order.

Harry just stood there dumb-founded that Ron didn't answer Hermione back.

"Hello, who's there?" came a deep voice, from the far end of the Hut.

"Guess!" shouted Harry.

"Dumbledore?"

"No it's us" Harry said pushing the big wooden door open.

"Oh sorry, it's just I was expecting Dumbledore, I have a tea and cookie session booked to talk about lesson plans, so what do you want?"

"Oh that's nice, we came to see an old friend just to have a chat and you speak to us like that!" Ron said walking back out the wooden door. He stopped after he had descended the steps from the hut.

"Ron! Get back in here!" demanded Hermione.

And Ron took that order and came back into the hut and sat down on a stool. Both Harry and Hagrid looked stunned at what just happen, But Hermione knew that it would happen, it's like she can just control Ron. She liked the idea of that.

After thirty minutes of talking about dragons and what Harry gets up to during half term, the three friends were walking back to their common room.

"This castle is so boring! I need some excitement in my life!"

"Read a book Ron, books are exciting" said Hermione, thinking this demand would work.

No actually I'd rather give you some excitement, then I'll be happy

"No thank you Hermione I would rather not read a book" answered Ron.

"Yeah, he can't read at all!"

"Shut it Harry" Snarled Ron.

If only she would want to do to me what I want to do to her

They arrived at the common room and Ron ran straight to his room for a 'nap'. Harry and Hermione sat down on the window sill, Hermione thought it wise to inform Harry about Ron.

I've got to ask him if he has noticed, right here we go...

"Harry, have you noticed Ron acting strange around me, like doing everything I say and giving me 'them' looks"

"No, why do you think he likes you? Do you like him? I Knew it you do don't you?!"

"NO HARRY! You have the wrong end of the stick, he was just acting strange and I thought as his best friend he would tell you things, please Harry don't assume I do like him like that! I...I...Im not sure whether I do or not, but please don't say anything"

Oh god! I didn't just say that did I? Please tell me I didn't? Someone please tell me I didn't say that! I wish Harry never said I did because now I think I do, Oh I hate you Harry!

Meanwhile in the bedroom Ron 'awoke' from his 'nap' and went downstairs, as he turned the corner he saw Hermione and Harry sitting on the window sill, talking, about what seemed a secret, and reversed back round the corner. He could slightly hear them, well Harry anyway.

"Well, I don't know what to think now, Hermione, you have confused me, and I promise I wont say anything to anyone, especially Ron"

TBC...

End of First chapter

Second chapter will be along shortly (within 2 weeks!)

Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

It was Sunday afternoon, 1 o'clock Ron was ignoring Harry and Hermione. He didn't see why he had to speak to two traitors.

"What's his problem, He's been like this all day, I wanna know what I've done!" Harry had been complaining for the past 10 minutes.

"It's probably _his_ time of month!" joked Hermione.

"What?" said a puzzled Harry

"Don't worry; you wouldn't understand you're a boy!"

Sunday night, 5 o'clock, Ron was playing wizard chess with Seamus in the Great Hall; Hermione was in the library researching for potions class; and Harry was in the Owlery, still pissed off with Ron, writing a letter to Sirius;

Dear Sirius,

How are you? I'm O.K. I suppose; Ron's really pissing me off though, for some reason he is ignoring me and Hermione, although it's only been today it's still pretty irritating. It's ever since me and herm...i...o...ne had that talk. SHIT! He heard us, Hermione is so not going to be pleased, and I've got to talk to Ron, NOW! Sorry it's a brief letter ill write more next time, Bye, Hope your good.

All my love, Harry xxx

After Harry wrote the last word (Well kiss), he dropped his pen and ran straight to the Great Hall. He arrived at his destination totally out of breath, He stopped in the door way, bent down and put his hands on his knees. From the corner of his eye he could see Draco sitting on his own at a table with his head in his hands. Harry continued to puff and pant louder and more viscously. This made Draco look up at Harry, Harry noticed Draco had red eyes, He had obviously been crying but Harry needed to sort out another problem, than ask or Make fun of Malfoy.

"RON!!!" Harry shouted still puffing and panting, running towards Ron.

Ron and Seamus both looked up to see who was shouted, as it didn't sound like Harry because he was out of breath and could shout properly.

"WHAT"

"I need...to talk...to you"

"Well I don't want to speak to you"

"Well you're going to because you're not exactly going to run away!" said Harry. Pulling his wand out and levitating Ron.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!YOU TRAITOR, PUT ME DOWN!!"

At this Seamus thought he better leave before he became part of this, so he got up and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Tell me why you've been ignoring me and Hermione all day! And why im a traitor!"

"PUT ME DOWN AND I WILL TELL YOU WHY!"

Harry dropped Ron to the ground with a thud.

"It's because you're keeping things from me, I heard you and Hermione talking last night!" Ron cried, not caring that Draco was in the room and that he might take the piss out of him, But Harry didn't really think Draco would care as he looked upset any way.

"O...dear... you weren't supposed to hear that, Hermione really isn't sure whether she likes you more than a friend, she needs to think about it"

Ron's jaw dropped and from across the room you could hear Draco's jaw drop too.

"Hermione...Likes me! More than a friend! Wow! I never thought she would!" said Ron, cheering up a bit.

"Well yes, I thought you said you heard us last night?"

"I did, but not that part, I only heard Hermione tell you not to tell me something"

"You can't say ANYTHING! I wasn't meant to say anything myself, she will roll me up in concrete and push me down the stairs if she knows I told you!"

Ron started to laugh "That would hurt!"

"Come on we better go find her, but don't mention it! I think she's in the library" Harry said this and walked towards the entrance of the Great Hall. He noticed Draco was once again slumped over the table with his head in his hands.

"You go on to the library; I've got something to do"

"Ok, don't be long, If im with Hermione for too long I think I might open my mouth!"

"YOU WON'T!"

"Yeah I know I won't" laughed Ron.

And Ron walked out the door and round the corner. Harry walked towards Draco and sat down on the bench of the table. Draco looked up at Harry and faced the other way.

"Go away Harry"

"I'm not here to take the piss im here to make sure you ok. What's wrong? Have I done something?"

"No, just leave me alone"

"Ok only trying to help" and Harry left Draco. As Harry walked round the corner Draco burst into tears.

TBC...

I didn't even know I was going to add Draco into this story but what the hey I have 

Please rate, Thank you much!


End file.
